narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Avalon Igarashi
|nature type=Fire Release~~Affinity, Wind Release, Earth Release, Lightning Release, Yin Release, |ninja registration=007510 |academy age=9 |chunin age=12 |affiliations=Konohagakure, Land of Fire, Akatsuki, Dragon Castle |teams=Twelve Guardian Ninja |anime debut=1 |shippuden=No |media=Anime, Manga, Movie }} Avalon Igarashi (五十嵐アヴァロン, Igarashi Avalon) is a former -level from , and currently, the of the . Avalon was a promising shinobi within the ranks of his birth village, but after refusing the offer of joining 's organization, Avalon was targeted by the former, and ultimately defected from his village after an attempt on his life. Vowing revenge on Danzō, Avalon eventually began working for the in exchange for protection from Danzō, and would ultimately inherit the title of daimyō himself. Background Avalon was an incredibly promising within and was promoted to at the young age of twelve. Avalon was also incredibly well-respected by his peers and superiors, and rumours surfaced about Avalon receiving a promotion to and becoming the youngest squad leader in the history of Konohagakure. However, Avalon was soon confronted by , who requested his services and abilities, as a member of his organization, but Avalon refused, knowing full-well about Danzō's reputation and wanted nothing to do with the shady figure, but Danzō exclaimed that his request was an order instead of an offer, but Avalon continuously refused, and threatned to inform the of his harassment, finally forcing Danzō to walk away, but not before vowing to make Avalon regret his decision. Within a week of this incident, Avalon became aware of Root members following him from the shadows, but feigned ignorance and continued his normal duties, but had secretly informed of his situation, and feared that Danzō would make an attempt on his life outside the limits of the village, and Hiruzen assured him that Danzō would receive proper punishment for his actions and assigned him to escort the . On his way towards the village's gate, however, Avalon was ambushed by Root members, but Avalon was awaiting their arrival, and effortlessly killed them with his firebending ability, although suffering permanent burn marks on his left eye during the battle, and quickly departed from the village. While on his way towards the daimyō's location, Avalon correctly assumed that Danzō wouldn't give up until Avalon was dead, and accepted the reality of never being capable of returning to Konohagakure, but would complete his final mission out of respect for the Hokage. Upon encountering the daimyō, Avalon began escorting him back towards his estate, and whilst en route, explained his situation and forced defection from Konohagakure. The Fire Daimyō offered Avalon to work for him in exchange for protection and vowed to alert Konoha about his employment and vowed to exact severe punishment onto the village should they make another attempt on his life, and Avalon gladly accepted the offer. Avalon was quickly named the leader of the daimyō's newly-formed Twelve Guardian Ninja group. Members would later become his underlings and Avalon became the daimyō's right-hand man and was often asked his opinion on political matters, and Avalon would give his honest thoughts, but would always urge the daimyō to make the best, possible, decision for the benefit of both Konohagakure and the . Within the next few years of his life, Avalon would become one of the strongest members of the daimyō's protection unit, and this resulted in Avalon getting the attention of Konohagakure's superiors yet again. A meeting was scheduled between the daimyō and the , and Avalon personally requested to escort him, wanting to make sure Danzō wouldn't try anything, and his request was granted. Upon arriving at the meeting room, Danzō attempted to have Avalon escorted out of the meeting, deeming him as a , but the daimyō sternly denied his orders, informing the Council that if Avalon were to be escorted out, he would pull out all fundings for Konohagakure and leave them at the brink of bankrupcy, and Danzō apologized, but kept a close eye on Avalon, who simply ignored his angry glares. Shortly after the meeting, Danzō confronted Avalon, and exclaimed that his efforts to belittle him were childish and immature, and suggested simply resiging from working under the daimyō, but Avalon simply walked away without saying a word. Three months later, Avalon discovered that the daimyō had been kidnapped, and was believed to have been taken hostage at , and Avalon decided to rescue his boss by himself. Upon arrival, Avalon discovered that it was a mere ambush, and witnessed Danzō and 's troops waiting for him. Hanzō exclaimed the daimyō was safe, having been freed hours earlier, and they simply wanted Avalon. However, as Hanzō's minions and Root banded together to attack him, Avalon was saved in the nick of time by the , who offered to assist Avalon to defeat them. Together, the four young managed to outpower the combined forces of Hanzō and Danzō before fleeing from the scene after Avalon dropped a smoke bomb. Reaching the outskirts of the land, Avalon thanked the Ame Orphans and offered to have them work for the daimyō, but they politely declined, exclaiming they wanted to protect their homeland, but both parties agreed to remain in contact should either require assistance, before parting ways. Returning to the daimyō's estate, Avalon greeted his boss and expressed his relief at his safety, but decided to keep Danzō's involvement in his capture a secret, fearing that Konohagakure itself would suffer from his actions. However, knowing that Danzō would never stop, Avalon decided to end his life, but was well aware that Danzō was heavily guarded and would require great power to defeat him. Requesting a vacation reward from the daimyō, Avalon used this as a ruse to seek out power, and after spending days without progress, Avalon found himself at the Dragon Castle and became in awe at the beautiful scenery. He was then confronted by a dragon named Tannin, who demanded to know about his knowledge of their region. After explaining his situation and backstory, Tannin escorted Avalon towards the main castle, where the Red Dragon Sage lived, who warmly greeted his visitor and asked about his story, which Avalon once again re-told. Deeming Avalon "worthy", the Red Dragon Sage decided to allow him to learn senjutsu and assigned Tannin to teach him. After six ruthless months of training, Avalon successfully mastered senjutsu, in turn learning Sage Mode in the process, which transformed him into a dragon-shaped creature as a result. The Red Dragon Sage then bids Avalon farewell and wishes him luck on his quest. Returning to the daimyō's estate, Avalon was greeted by a relieved daimyō, who exclaimed that Avalon had been missing for months, but Avalon finally revealed the truth behind his kidnapping and announced his intentions to eliminate Danzō and secure their safety. Despite initially protesting, the Fire daimyō ultimately agreed with his decision, knowing full-well that Danzō's actions weren't to be taken lightly, but nonetheless believed it was too risky, but Avalon was adamant in killing Danzō. Arriving in Konohagakure with the daimyō, Avalon excused himself and launched a full-scale attack at Root's headquarters, and began interrogating its members about Danzō's location, but none of its members said anything, and were subsequently killed as a result. Suddenly, Avalon was confronted by Danzō himself, who expected his arrival sooner or later, but never expected this reckless assault, but Avalon cut him off by unleashing a powerful wind gust, that apparently killed Danzō, but the latter quickly re-appeared from the sidelines, leaving Avalon confused. Danzō exclaimed that his death would be unfortunate, but would extract the secrets of his abilities after his death for Konoha's benefit, and their battle started, with Avalon striking yet another fatal hit. Despite his apparent death, Danzō was unharmed by Avalon's attack, as well as the latter's subsequent attacks. All the while Danzō goaded Avalon by constantly talking about his demise. Avalon proceeded to unleash a powerful fire wave at Danzō, who was forced to use his Wood Release to divert the attack. Suddenly, Danzō's bandages fell off his arm, revealing countless implanted throughout his arm, greatly disgusting Avalon in the process. Nonetheless, Avalon finally realized the nature of Danzō's "revivals" despite fatal attacks, with Danzō having been using Izanagi, with the many Sharingan on his arm being sacrificed one-by-one to escape death. When he was finally reduced to one, Danzō and Avalon each prepared one final attack; breathing wind-natured chakra onto a kunai, creating a blade, Danzō prepared to clash with Avalon's Draconic Rush. Danzō believed that he had won and told Avalon that his chakra would become useful for his own needs, before realising that Avalon's Sage Mode had fully protected him, causing only minimal damage. His depleted chakra levels, coupled with his new injury, caused him to lose control of his wood abilities and he was forced to sever his arm before he was turned into a giant tree. Refusing to accept defeat, Danzō prepares to use his final remaining Sharingan on his right eye socket to cast Kotoamatsukami on Avalon, but the latter quickly prevents this by stabbing Danzō's Sharingan with his claws (through a shadow clone), leaving him completely defenseless and near death. Dying, Danzō staggered towards Avalon, refusing to admit his imminent death, and attempted to absorb some of Avalon's Sage power for himself, but Avalon knocked him away with his tail, before restraining Danzō with his spiritual dragons and taunting the elder before obliterating him with a powerful senjutsu-based fire technique, finally ending Danzō's reign of terror. Leaving the building, Avalon disappeared before the could lay eyes on him and upon news of Danzō's death being made public, Avalon feigned surprise, but openly admitted being relieved at his death. However, Avalon still had one final loose end to destroy: Hanzō, and traveled to to assist the in defeating the . Despite Hanzō's best efforts, Avalon and the Akatsuki successfully managed to kill him, with Avalon giving the final blow by destroying his tower. Afterwards, the Ame Orphans and the Akatsuki thanked him for his assistance and promised to remain in contact to preserve the peace between their nations. Avalon remained working for the Fire Daimyō for his next several decades until the daimyō's retirement, and Avalon was personally chosen by the former to occupy his spot, and Avalon promised to protect the Land of Fire and make both him and the title of "Daimyō" proud. Personality Though he is often the most pragmatic and straightforward of the Twelve Guardian Ninja, Avalon tends to act on intuition rather than seriously analyzing a situation, as often seen throughout his duties. As the leader, Avalon is often the peacemaker of the Guardian Ninja, especially when his teammates start arguing. He demands the utmost respect from the other Ninja Guardians and is not hesitant to berate team members should they refuse to follow an order. Equable and mellow, Avalon is capable of remaining composed in most situations – this characteristic is derived from his loyalty towards his superiors. He demonstrates a fierce, competitive spirit. Avalon also has a tendency to act in extremes, either maintaining his very reserved nature or lashing out with strong emotion. While mostly level-headed, Avalon can still lose his cool. This was first seen when ambushed him after refusing to join them, angrily cursing them for causing havoc within their due to the possibility of harming innocents, also showing his compassionate side. Avalon has demonstrated that he takes his position as leader seriously and has a strong moral compass. He was deeply disturbed by 's dark and immoral actions. Although he has a sense of morality and takes the team's ethic seriously, Avalon's silent and stoic nature does sometimes interfere with expressing his thoughts and feelings to his teammates. Avalon tends to be very independent, and he will often go on missions by himself even if others want to join him, seen as when Avalon stormed in to rescue the . Despite Danzō making numerous attempts on his life and deeming him as an official , Avalon bore no ill feelings towards , believing the village wasn't responsible for the elder's dark actions, and even after being forced to flee his village, still completed his final mission out of respect for the and despite his hatred of Danzō, kept his involvement in the Fire Daimyō's kidnapping a secret, fearing that the daimyō would blame his village altogether, showcasing his loyalty and love for his homeland. In his old age, Avalon displayed a more calm and wise demeanor, as well as a strong sense of protecting the itself. Still possessing his natural leading skills and extreme compassion towards others, Avalon openly exclaimed that he wouldn't stop protecting his friends and homeland until his eventual death, and would sacrifice his own life if it meant protecting the future generation of . Appearance Avalon was a light-skinned young man with black hair that nearly reached his shoulders (which he usually kept in a ponytail), and golden-colored eyes. He later received a permanent burned marking on the left side of his face during a battle against members. During his days as a , Avalon wore the standard Konoha , dark blue pants, and a long-sleeve shirt, and a . After his forced defection, Avalon wore a crimson red male kimono with a mesh armour underneath, dark red pants and black shinobi sandals. During his old age and reign as , his hair turned white and reached waist-length, while also growing a large, thick, beard. He also wore a white, long sleeve mantle that splits down the lower half and has the crest on the back, which are covered by crimson metal plates on his shoulders and upper torso. Abilities Avalon was a highly talented, well respected of his village, gaining praise from his peers and superiors of being a great who is not easy to take down. He established a great record in military prowess — something many upcoming shinobi greatly admired. He was powerful enough to kill numerous members single-handedly with little damage or effort, and later, force both and , and their respective parties, to retreat during their battle (although Avalon received assistance from the ). After beginning working for the , Avalon was named the leader of the Twelve Guardian Ninja for his prowess and abilities, and proved himself a strong and capable leader — a role which later earned him a bounty of 200,000,000 . Ninjutsu Avalon was capable of performing the Summoning Technique in order to deliver messages towards other villages and nations at the request of the daimyō, while also being capable of using the Shadow Clone Technique, which proved incredibly useful in dealing the decisive blow against Danzō during their final battle. Nature Transformation Avalon was proficient in utilizing four : , , and . Through his affinity for Fire, Avalon could bend fire to his will, allowing him control the fire without the need of cancelling the technique and catch his opponents off-guard, unleash a wildly, uncontrollable, wave of fire that's capable of overpowering the most powerful of techniques, breathe out a thick cloud of gunpowder-infused ash that causes a devastating explosion when ignited, leaving the target with third-degree burns. With his Wind-based , Avalon could release a powerful stream of wind to blind his opponents, unleash an overwhelming gust of wind that could destroy the most solid of objects and fatally slice his opponents, manipulate the surrounding air into a thick dome of infinite wind blades, which then expands, proceeding to both repel and slice all that comes into contact with it, and even being strong enough to repel Lightning Release techniques. While not often relying on it, Avalon was prominent in using Lightning Release, mastering the ability of absorb lightning without the need of or effort, but rather mere contact. He could also create a dragon-shaped lightning that would strike his opponents via biting, causing both external and internal damage, along with a tiger-shaped attack that would strike his opponents in overwhelming speed and pressure. Kenjutsu Avalon is expertly skilled in kenjutsu. He is capable of wielding two swords simultaneously and striking down multiple opponents without much effort. His skill, power and chakra were such, that theorised that if Avalon had been hailed from , he would've most likely end up as a member of the . Aside from swords, Avalon was evidently very skilled at utilising kusarigama, nunchaku, and tantō, and occasionally, would rapidly switch between weapons to gain the advantage against his opponents by surprising them with different battling styles. Senjutsu After training for six months at the Dragon Castle under Tannin to learn senjutsu, Avalon managed to gain completely mastery over the dragon-based Sage Mode. With this, Avalon's body underwent drastic changes: His body became similar to of a humanoid dragon's, with his skin turning white, along with his hair, which also grew to knee-length, and his nails growing and becoming sharper. Using Sage Mode made Avalon's techniques stronger, enhanced his physical parameters and allowed him to combine his nature transformations with his sage chakra, along with other dragon-based techniques. Intelligence Avalon was a remarkable tactile learner, being able to adapt and learn his opponent's abilities and weaknesses through battle with close and perceptive observations. He observed all of the opponents' various actions, formed a theory about the how and why, and used that theory to try and capitalise in the battle, and should his strategy fail, Avalon would remain calm and invent another method to gain the advantage without allowing his opponent to notice his failure. Legacy Well-respected as one of the most historical and efficient the ever possessed, a statue was erected in Avalon's honor at the center of the plaza outside the Daimyō Estate to commemorate his many accomplishments. A museum in honor of past and present Daimyō was also established at to showcase the respect and honor of the Daimyō. Trivia *The name "Igarashi" (五十嵐) means "fifty storms". Category:Daimyō Category:Missing-nin Category:Sage